Darkness
by beckaar
Summary: Darkness is a story about a girl called Amelia and what happens when she meets Jared Bella. Its only the first three chapters I'd love some reviews before I continue! Its very loosely based on Fallen, you'll find out why when I deepen the story and etc. Thanks for reading!


***PLEASE READ BEFORE READING* **** THIS IS JUST THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, ID LIKE SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE PLEASE, WOULD BE SO MUCH APPRECIATED. Its based on Fallen partially, you'll see why when I add more chapters and deepen the story later on but for now this is what I have. Thank you so much for reading! xo**

**Darkness**

Chapter 1

Amelia had always been a strange girl; her parents had made her see many doctors for what they called 'Loditisness'. It was a rare and serious condition, which enabled your mind to do things that no ordinary human could. But, Amelia was not human. Her parents had found her when she was a baby; she had been left outside their door and from that day on they took care of her and called their own. She didn't have many friends, except her best friend Arielle who was pure mortal. She managed to keep Amelia safe from time to time. Amelia went to school like your shall we say… 'average' teenager and she enjoyed it. Her favourite subject was Art because she was able to express herself in ways that she didn't know how to any other way. Art was not only her favourite subject, but her best subject too, it was incredibly rare for her not to receive an A or A+. She never knew where she came from, and it wasn't until her 16th birthday that she realised that she was not like everyone else, Arielle was the only person she could trust beside her parents. It was funny because even though she was not born from her guardian mother, people had spent her whole life telling her just how alike her mother and she was. For starters, they both had emerald green eyes and long mousy brown hair. Her mother, Karen Gardien (Which strangely enough, was French for 'Guardian') used to think that because she and her daughter looked so alike that's why Amelia had been brought to her.

Chapter 2

"Dear Diary, so this is my fifth and final year at Holly Grange Academy and I can not wait to get out! The teachers are always pressuring us to choose our options and career path in life, which is easy for me but not so much for Arielle! She doesn't quite know what she wants to do yet, she's such a book worm, I really don't know how she reads like 5 books a week, its really beyond me! Oh man, late for school again! Miss Hopeland is going to be so mad ugh, bye dia…."

"Amelia!" Called Karen

"AMELIA!" She screamed up the stairs

"Alright alright I'm coming! I was just writing in my diary" Explained Amelia calmly. She knew that if she replied to her mother in a calm tone it would help calm her mother down also.

"You know you don't have time to do that anymore with these early classes you're having to take" replied Karen with a gentle sigh. Amelia was great at Art, but not so great at maths and she was getting extra classes on a morning to help improve her grade. If she didn't get at least a B by the end of the summer, she would have to go back to school to re-do her whole year and her only passion in life was to continue on to the Art college near her home in Winchly.

"I know" Amelia replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay, I know you have a lot on dealing with your… condition" Karen said almost too carefully. She had to be careful when talking to Amelia about it because she was always scared of the response she'd get.

"I really hate it when you call it that, we can just call it my... my… I KNOW, my unsolvable problem!" Amelia said lost in thought over her ability to feel auras. I know what you're thinking, auras? You must be crazy. But it was true, Amelia could tell if someone was going to hate her or love her, hurt her or care for her or constantly lie to her or tell her the absolute truth always. She used to be able to describe it as having a sixth sense, then her classmates used to always horribly joke about it and she had to switch schools to Holly Grange Academy. Her mother starting the car quickly brought Amelia back to reality.

"Oh well, time for school I guess" Muttered Amelia with a sense of wonder in her tone.

Chapter 3

Like every other day, Amelia stepped out of her mother's car and was greeted in a very tight hug almost instantly.

"Ameeeellliiiiiaaaaaaa! My little wanderer, how are we this morning?" Arielle practically screamed in Amelias face in a cheery tone.

"Arielle, it's a Wednesday morning, why do you have to be so happy?" Amelia said with a sense of annoyance in her tone.

"Well, as my grandma Lou always says "Greet every morning with your absolute best because you never know what's going to happen in the day!" replied Arielle cheerfully.

"A, you know your grandma is as crazy as Lucy Miller is in a shopping store" Amelia said almost falling to the ground with laughter. Lucy Miller was in practically all Amelia's classes, except one, Art, which made Amelia incredibly happy. She was a spoilt, popular mean girl who stopped at nothing to make sure she seemed like the best. Her and her followers, as Amelia and Arielle liked to call them, strutted through school like they owned the place. They really got on peoples nerves. They practically threw themselves upon any boy with a pulse; they were such extravagant flirts.

"THAT she may be my dear Amelia, but at least I have respect for her" Arielle replied with a cheeky wink. Not realising her mother had been waiting impatiently in the car for five minutes to say goodbye to Amelia, the two girls turned around and practically burst with laughing.

"Oh gosh, Sorry mum!" Amelia managed to spurt out

"Its okay sweety, have a good day at school! I love ya" Replied Karen with a bounce in her tone. She always managed to get a kick out of Arielle's and Amelia's conversations.

"I love ya too mum!" replied a happy Amelia.

"BYE MRS G!" Boomed Arielle

Laughing, Karen replied "Goodbye Arielle! Make sure you two manage to focus for the day and ill see you later! I presume you will be at our house when I get back from work at 3:15pm?"

"You know it Mrs G!" Arielle said with amusement. Amelia's mother drove off laughing with despair and amusement.

"Okay, I have news!" Arielle said as soon as Amelia's mother had drove off

"Ooooo do tell A! You know I love gossip as much as I love going to the doctors!" Amelia replied sarcastically. The truth is, Amelia hated anything that could be considered as gossip, because she knew that having things said about you behind your back was not a pleasant feeling. She found that our first hand.

"ANYWAY sarcy pants, what I was going to say before you threw me off was we have fresh meat!" replied Arielle excitedly.

"Fresh meat? What do you mean A?" Amelia asked confused.

"There's a new boy starting today, his name is Jared Bella, her just transferred from some place I can't think of the name of at this point in time" Arielle said wandering off with her thoughts, she was quickly brought back by Amelia teasing

"May I remind you, wanderlust, you have a boyfriend?"

"Your point is my dear friend? A girl can still look can't she?" Arielle said with a flirty wink.

The two girls checked their watches and had to run to registration cause they realised they were going to be late. AGAIN.


End file.
